Finnblocked
by Gothicthundra
Summary: 6 times Kurt and Dave are interupted by Finn and 1 time their not.


6 Times Dave and Kurt are interrupted by Finn, and one time their not.

**Finnblocked**

**I.**

Kurt and Dave had been dating for nearly two months now and they hadn't even really had a decent make-out session due to people always showing up or just being there. So it was on this particular day in Kurt room, with only Finn outside, the two finally got a decent chance at it. Dave lay on Kurt's bed, with the other boy leaning across him, Dave didn't exactly know how to proceed, since the whole locker room kiss fiasco, every time he kissed Kurt, he felt like he was forcing the boy to have a bad memory flashback.

"Dave, are you okay?" asked Kurt, pulling away from Dave's lips.

"I'm not exactly sure how to kiss you..." said Dave with a small sigh as he sat up on his elbows, "I don't want you to have like Nam style flashbacks to the locker room..."

"Wanna know a secret?" asked Kurt his slightly annoyed look melting as to Dave's shock, the other boy slid to sit on his lap.

"What?" asked Dave, his face feeling hot as Kurt leaned close to him.

"I've had some pretty raunchy dreams about that kiss," whispered Kurt, his eyes half closed.

Dave didn't think, he just pulled Kurt closer to him, kissing with the passion he had the first time, but more than happy the other was participating very enthusiasticly. Kurt slid his tongue across Dave's lips with a slight moan, they deepened the kiss. Dave's hands sliding down Kurt's sides as Kurt's hand trailed his chest or locked in his hair. Dave sat up, meeting Kurt's frame in a mesh. Kurt pulled away for a second, his eyes half lidded as he looked in Dave's eyes. Kurt knew his eyes had to be dark right now, because David's normally hazel eyes we're almost so dark they we're almost black. Kurt gave a slight growl as he shoved David back against the bed and kissed him heavily, almost causing Dave to loose his mind. Dave smirked as he and Kurt kissed, and then flipped he and Kurt, kissing down Kurt's neck.

"Hey guys!" came a pounding at the door and then it swung open.

"Finn!" yelled Kurt, shoving Dave off him and with a thump, Dave hit the floor, "Oh my gaga! Dave are you okay?"

"I'm fine... just fine," said Dave, sitting up on his knees and leaning against the bed casually.

"Come on, let's go catch a movie!" said Finn, who blinked, "Dave are you okay?"

"Hmm... yeah... fine," said Dave, angling himself so neither could see below his waist.

**II.**

Dave and Kurt sat in the entertainment room watching a horror movie. Kurt wasn't a big fan of them, but he was loving the sensation of being able to hide in Dave's chest when the serial killer came on screen. Dave laughed as Kurt yelped as a girl was killed. Kurt glared up at Dave, who simply smiled and ran his fingers against Kurt's cheek. Kurt didn't hesitate or rethink it, he just pulled Dave down into a passionate kiss. The taste of strawberry's mixing with popcorn and soda. Kurt moaned as Dave let out a small growl. His arms sliding around Dave's neck and Dave's hand holding tight to Kurt's sides.

"I got the pizza!" yelled Finn as he, Mike, and Artie came flying in, Finn diving right in between Dave and Kurt, knocking Dave off the couch.

"Finn!" yelled Kurt, "Dave, are you okay."

"I'm fine... I think.. yeah I'm just gonna stay down here... yup," said Dave, ignoring a snickering Artie and Mike and a wolf call from Puck.

**III.**

Kurt shoved Dave against the piano in the choir room, it was late and glee and practice had ended an hour ago. The lights we're practically out, save for one beam. Dave let out a throaty laugh as Kurt climbed on top of him, kissing down his neck. Dave's hands slid to tug Kurt's shirt up enough so he could slip his hands under it. Kurt's hands did the same too Dave's shirt, though Kurt's hand managed to travel up to his chest and tug through his hair, causing Dave to let out a deep moan.

"God your so sexy," moaned Dave as Kurt pulled away from his kisses, his eyes heavy and face flushed pink.

"Kurt!" came a yell from the hallway, "We have to go!"

"Damn it, Finn!" yelled Kurt, jumping off Dave quickly shoving his shirt back into his pants.

"Hey guys! What's up?" yelled Finn, rounding in the corner, Kurt watched a frown flicker across his brother's face as he looked at the disheveled Dave sitting on top of the piano.

"Nothing..." sighed Dave, "Nothing... at.. all."

**IV.**

Kurt had been helping Dave get some of his football stuff out from the back of his jeep when suddenly Dave was pressed against his back, pulling him up against him and kissing the back of his neck. Kurt melted back into him, as Dave's hands slid around Kurt waist and up to his chest. Kurt leaned into the kisses, biting his lips and his hands sliding on top of Dave's hands.

"Uh... Dave," moaned Kurt, his breath heavy.

"Kurt," whispered Dave, as his nipped Kurt's ear, causing Kurt to buckle over into the jeep and bringing Dave with him.

Kurt spun around and wrapped his legs around Dave's waist, pulling him into the jeep back on top of him. Dave didn't even attempt to move any other way, and yanked Kurt's legs tighter around him, whilst attacking Kurt's jaw line. Kurt tugged at Dave's shirt...

"Well..." came a voice casually, "I guess schools going to start! Wonder where Dave and Kurt are?"

"I'm going to kill your brother," growled Dave.

"Not if I do it first," groaned Kurt.

**V.**

"I love you..." Kurt froze and looked over at his boyfriend of now six months, who'd been staring at him the entire time they'd been in Study Hall.

"You... love me?" asked Kurt, he was confused... it was not romantic.. it was in the middle of the day, the stun shinning, surrounded by other students, it was simple... heartfelt... and Kurt had never been more overwhelmed with emotion, "I love you, too."

"Mr. Hummel, can you take this to Ms. Wheatherly's," said the teacher, holding out a folder.

"Uh... ohm, yeah," said Kurt, his eyes still locked with David's, his face flushed and eyes watery.

Kurt walked back from Wheatherly's room, still in a daze about Dave's words. His heart was pounding and his head was spinning. He felt two arms wrap around his waist as he walked passed the locker room. He was about to yell as he was shoved into a very familiar locker, but as he turned around, he moaned. Dave pinned him against the locker, and Kurt let out a deep moan as Dave attacked his neck. Kurt gasped as Dave's waist met his at an angle, causing Kurt's legs to lock around Dave's waist.

"Oh gaga... Dave! Oh," Kurt gasped and moaned, "I love you..."

"Oh god Kurt, I love you so much... I love you... I love you," her repeated in between each kiss, ranting about his favorite features, "You sass... your pride... you kisses... your..."

"Dave, please... I want you so much!" gasped Kurt.

"Kurt.. oh... I want you... so badly," moaned Dave, attacking Kurt's Adam's apple.

"WHOA!" came a yell from the door, Finn and Sam stood there, Finn looking livid and Sam looking between amused and worried.

"Hate to interrupt... but your teacher's looking for you guys," said Sam, looking to the side.

"Yeah... " hissed Finn.

**VI.**

It was starting to get insane... every time they even got close to any form of physical contact, Finn would show up with super speed. Kurt swore Finn said he had just gotten to the mall when BAM! He was in the door five minutes later as Kurt had just crawled onto Dave's lap and kissed him. Today was no exception. Kurt shoved Dave onto his couch and crawled on top of him, straddling him as Dave's hands squeezed Kurt's backside.

"We shouldn't start anything we can't finish, babe," groaned Dave as Kurt kissed his neck.

"Who says we can't," giggled Kurt.

"Me" said Finn, walking in and turning on the television, causing Kurt and Dave to slide off the couch, "hey guys, have you seen this new movie."

"That's it... I'm killing him tonight," said Kurt with a glare.

**I.**

Kurt and Dave sat on the living room couch reading their French books casually. Finn and Puck sat around them, Finn playing Mario Kart, which Puck had bailed on it remembering his paper was due tomorrow. Dave slid his hand over Kurt's as they read their chapters, Kurt smirked and laced their fingers.

"Je t'aime," smiled Dave, Kurt leaned closer to him and responded the same.

"Hey Finn, we should go get that pizza," said Puck glancing at Kurt and Dave for a brief second.

"Go ahead," said Finn, still playing the game.

"..." Puck hit the reset button.

"DUDE!" yelled Finn, eyes wide.

"You ordered it, your picking it up, come on," said Puck, opening the door and tapping his foot.

"God, your worst than my girlfriend," said Finn standing up with a stretch and following Puck.

"Dude, I date your girlfriend... I'll start acting like her if you don't watch it," said Puck as he closed the door behind him, his voice changing to mock the girlfriend, "Oh Finn! Why don't you do this? Why can't you do that..."

"..." Dave looked at Kurt as the heard the door click.

"..." Kurt looked at Dave as they heard the car door.

"..." Dave blinked as they heard the car start.

"..." Kurt took a small breath as they heard the car pull out of the driveway.

"!" the dove on each other as they heard the car hit the street, books flying and papers astrewn.

"Oh! Yes," moaned Kurt as Dave began to bite his neck, Dave growled as Kurt's hands dug into his sides.

"Ahem..." they froze and both turned to look at Puck, who was leaning against the door frame his arms crossed and brow raised.

"Ohm.." Kurt and Dave quickly separated.

"I just thought come and tell you that... we're going too Michi's... which is twenty minutes... the pizza may take fifteen... and we might have to turn back around because I think I might get wings... that ten more minutes... then I have to check on my sister... that'll be an hour.. and then it'll be around fifteen minutes to get back her.. so ohm... thought I'd inform you we'll be gone for around two hours..." said Puck casually, "Yup... two LONG hours... two very long hours... just thought I'd tell you."

"Thanks," said Kurt quitly as Puck leaned out of the door.

"Oh and guys," Puck's head leaned back in.

"Yeah?" asked Dave.

"There's condoms in my bag... be safe... have two long hours of fun," winked Puck as he closed the door and locked it.

"!" Kurt tackled Dave onto the floor.

**THE END**


End file.
